


Of Miracles & Basketball

by dreamingunderthetstars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingunderthetstars/pseuds/dreamingunderthetstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots pertaining to the “hidden” genders of certain basketball players, in which clueless teammates discover the truth one by one, and the chaos that follows after said gender is uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [One]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket | The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays. It belongs to its’ mangaka, Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> This will be a series of one-shots, which you can send me prompts through comments or my tumblr: yourdreamingunderthestars.tumblr.com. I’m mostly doing this because this idea has been in my head for months and it’s getting annoying.
> 
> I won’t tell you who is a female or not since I want it to be a surprise! There will be no particular order to these one-shots, especially in regards to canon timeline. I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy!

**[1]: Of Aomine, Locker Rooms, and Cute Hair Bows**

 It was a seemingly normal afternoon. Practice had ended and the gym was clear except for Nijimura, Haizaki, Momoi, and the group of players known as the Generation of Miracles – well, almost all of the Miracles. Akashi was currently in the locker rooms. Murasakibara was eating another afternoon snack, getting chastised by Midorima for eating in the gym and making a mess, whilst Kuroko was wrapping a bandage around Haizaki’s wrist for he injured it during a fight prior to practice. Kise was watching Kuroko and Haizaki, half sulking half irate, and Momoi was discussing the latest data she’d gathered with Nijimura. Aomine was practicing some free throws.

“You should be more careful, Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko told the gray-haired teen in a monotone voice. “You may harm yourself grievously next time.”

Aomine, who overheard, snorted to himself. Haizaki rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, as Kuroko diligently worked. “I’m getting bored,” Aomine muttered before walking in the direction of the locker rooms to grab his cell phone from his bag. And change as well. He wasn’t keen on going home smelling of sweat and, well, more sweat. He whistled to himself as he entered the locker rooms and took about three steps forward before he froze, eyes wide and disbelieving, as he stared at the vice-captain of the basketball team. His brain seemed to short-circuit at what he observed.

Akashi, whom was about to put on a clean shirt, peered at him with red orbs. Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Aomine – _do you mind?”_

The reason for Aomine standing there in shock?

Akashi Seijūrō was a few feet away by the lockers, half-naked, wearing pale blue matching underwear, and unmistakably a female.

Aomine’s mouth managed to splutter, “Y-Y-You’re a – Akashi – you’re a girl?!”

A faint hint of amusement swirled in Akashi’s orbs. “Congratulations, Aomine, your observant skills are impeccable as always. Now, can you turn around so I can have some privacy?”

Aomine’s feet moved before his mind could comprehend its movement. Then, of course, as the shock wore off, Aomine’s mouth ran before he could censure it.

“You have decent boobs, Akashi,” commented Aomine.

From behind, Akashi blinked twice before she picked up a heavy object – Midorima’s lucky item which was a college textbook on economics – and chucked it at Aomine’s unsuspected head. Feeling the shift in the air, Aomine scuttled out of the locker room, avoiding his head-injury.  Aomine then walked in a daze towards the gym, forgetting the main reason why he went to the locker rooms in the first place. As he enters the gym, he noticed that only the regulars (i.e., Generation of Miracles and Haizaki) and Momoi were congregating in the gym, most likely waiting on Akashi so that they could go over next week’s practice match with some school.

“Did you guys know?” Aomine asked before he could help himself. Those in the gym peered at him in confusion.

“Know what, Aomine?” Midorima questioned.

Aomine stared at them before he informed, “That Akashi was a girl.”

Silence descended onto the gym. Murasakibara stopped eating his snack and gaped at Aomine. Momoi only hummed as she looked over her notes and Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Aomine. “And how do you know that Akashi-kun is Akashi- _chan_?”

The occupants of the gym turned to look at Aomine who admitted, “I walked in on him – _her_ changing.”

At that, Momoi snapped to attention. Her eyes flamed as she shrieked, “Pervert!”

“Shut it, Satsuki! I didn’t know Akashi was a girl!”

Murasakibara loomed ominously. “Mine-chin, I’m going to crush you now.”

“O-Oi! Murasakibara! It was an accident!” spluttered Aomine, backpedaling to get away from the purple-haired giant.

Midorima sniffed, fixing his glasses, and glared. “Uncouth swine.”

Momoi threw her clipboard at Aomine, aiming for his head. “Stupid Dai-chan! Pervert!”

Haizaki watched the drama before turning to Kuroko and Kise. Kise was still staring in shock as his mind processed the information but Kuroko looked as though he could care less about the information – then again, however, that was the shadows’ preferred disposition. “Oi, Tetsuya, did you know about this?” Haizaki questioned.

“About Akashi-kun being Akashi- _chan_?” Kuroko said. “As a matter of fact, I did know.”

“W-Why’d you keep it a secret?” Kise then yelped, whirling around.

“It wasn’t as though Akashi-chan’s gender was affecting her play,” Kuroko said bluntly. “In regards to Teikō philosophy, so long as Akashi-chan never loses, her gender won’t be a problem. Besides, there are no rules about girls being on a boys’ team. Most just prefer to become a manager instead.”

The gym doors opened and Nijimura stormed inside. “What the hell is going on in here?” he barked, taking in the chaos erupting around the gym even though it only had a handful of occupants.

“Dai-chan is a pervert!” Momoi seethed.

“Eh?” Murasakibara said. “I was going to crush Mine-chin.”

Nijimura blinked. “What?”

“It is nothing, Nijimura-senpai,” said Akashi as she walked inside of the gym. Wearing the uniform designated for females, tying her red hair back with a hair-bow, she said, “Aomine just saw me in my underwear and proceeded to comment on my ‘decent’ chest size.” She then sniffed, settling her imperious orbs on Aomine’s trembling silhouette. “Of course, he spoke with a much more vulgar terminology befitting a teenage boy.” She then turned to Murasakibara and said, “There’s no need to crush Aomine, Murasakibara. No harm was done.”

A dark, threatening aura surrounded Nijimura as he strolled towards Aomine. The captain rested his hand on the ace’s shoulder and grinned maliciously. “Let’s have a little chat, hmm? Aomine?”

The rest of the basketball club members watched as Aomine was dragged away by the infuriated captain, ignoring his yelps and pleas for aid. Momoi snarled, “Stupid Dai-chan,” before turning her concerned eyes on Akashi. “Is Aka-chan okay?”

Akashi only smiled right as Aomine’s tortured screeches echoed through the hallways of Teikō Junior High.

 “I’m alright,” she smiled. It was deceivingly innocent. “However, the same cannot be said for Aomine.”

**[2]: Of Lucky Items & Saturday Stalking**

Kuroko blinked once, then twice, blank, blue eyes boring into Midorima’s. They were in the gym during a practice break on a Friday afternoon.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Midorima said, scowling, fixing his glasses. “It’s just that tomorrow, Oha-Asa predicted that, in order for me to obtain good fortune, I should stick around an Aquarius for three hours.”

Kuroko blinked and said, “Is Midorima-kun asking me out on a date?”

Momoi and Kise, overhearing this, froze.

Spluttering, Midorima said, “N-No! I’m just saying – Oha Asa predicted – this isn’t – I’m not –!”

A light laugh spilled out of Kuroko’s lips. “I understand, Midorima-kun. Is there a particular place you’d like to go to?”

As Midorima rattled off a location, Momoi and Kise looked at one another. Dramatically, Kise whispered, “K-Kurokocchi is going on a date with Midorimacchi!?!”

Momoi, in tears, sniffed, “T-Tetsu-kun – I wanna go on a date with Tetsu-kun! Stupid Midorin and his Oha-Asa!”

“Eh? What’s going on here?” asked Nijimura, seeing the waterworks and growing concerned. “Is everything alright, Momoi-san? Kise-kun?”

“Midorin asked Tetsu-kun out on a date,” Momoi wailed.

“Isn’t it horrible Nijimuracchi!” Kise sobbed. “Midorimacchi is all weird and he might take – take – it’s too horrible to even think!”

Nijimura blinked, mind processing what was just told, and the Teikō Basketball Club witnessed the gym’s temperature lower drastically as a dark, perilous aura wrapped around their captain. Aomine, recognizing the aura, shivered and fled to the nearest corner. Nijimura peered at Midorima’s blushing, flustered face, and Kuroko, who was still deadpan and emotionless, and muttered darkly, “I don’t think so.”

Kise and Momoi blinked at one another, confused.

“Oh?” Akashi said, an amused tilt to her lips at the aura. “What’s going on?”

“Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi are going on a date on Saturday!” Kise cried, tears sliding down his face, before a look of determination flashed over his features. He then pounded his fist on his palm and announced, “We’re going to ruin – I mean, stalk their date!”

Momoi cheered, agreeing immediately. “I’m going to get Mukkun and Dai-chan!”

With the aura still wrapped around him, Nijimura nodded. “Yes. Good thinking, Kise, I knew you weren’t an idiot.”

“Eh? Why is Nijimuracchi so mean?!”

Akashi observed the chaos around her with an unfathomable look in her eyes. She turned to Kuroko, whom was sipping his water bottle, and asked, “Say, where are you and Midorima going on Saturday?”

Kuroko blinked and, with three others eavesdropping, told the redhead the location of the “date”, oblivious to the scheming of one hyperactive blond, a data-collecting pinkette, and one overprotective captain. Akashi smiled inwardly, making plans to observe Kuroko’s date because it was definitely going to make her Saturday amusing – and, if Midorima did try anything, it’s safe to say that he would not live to see Sunday.

Saturday dawned bright and early. A sea of multi-colored heads – pink, dark blue, yellow, purple, and black – could be seen congregating by a park bench, all waiting for the entrance of the green-haired shooter of Teikō and their favorite shadow. Akashi Seijūrō had not arrived at the designated area.

Momoi pouted. “Why isn’t Aka-chan here, yet? It’d be nice to not be the only girl for a change.”

“Aka-chin is coming,” Murasakibara said, pausing in between biting his pocky sticks. “She texted me and said that her father was being difficult with the way she chose to dress so there’s a bit of delay.”

“What’d Akashi want to wear?” Aomine asked. “Her father seems strict.”

“Of course her fathers’ strict,” Nijimura said, rolling his eyes. “He’s the Head of the Akashi Conglomerate with only an Heiress. Akashi is his only child – his daughter at that – so I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to do a full background check on all of us.”

“Would Akashicchi’s father do something like that? Really?” Kise questioned, though he wasn’t paying much attention since he was scoring the park for sights of Midorima. “Does anyone see Midorimacchi?”

Various “no’s” rang around their group. Momoi pouted once more, keen eyes on the lookout. “Midorin isn’t being much of a gentlemen, is he? The boy is supposed to be early!”

“What does that make Tetsu then?” Aomine scoffed. “You’re forgetting that both Midorima and Tetsu are males.”

Nijimura hummed, opening his mouth to speak, when a voice behind him said, “Your stealth skills need dire improvement.”

The group turned as one to see Akashi standing before them. They all soaking in her appearance and, with hearts in her eyes, Momoi squealed, “Aka-chan looks so cute!”

Akashi wore a white summer dress that had a modest neckline, spaghetti straps, and pink, yellow, and blue flowers swirling around in a delicate pattern. On her feet were sensible wedges, which made her seem taller than her actual height, and she wore a bow-necklace and small earrings. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun. A beige shoulder bag was in her hands.

With what she wore, no one would mistake her for the male gender.

“Akashicchi has awesome fashion sense!” Kise said, grinning. “We should go shopping some day with Momoicchi!”

Akashi accepted the compliments and said, “Midorima and Kuroko will notice you all immediately. Honestly. Don’t become spies – any of you.”

“That’s okay, Aka-chin,” Murasakibara chirped. “I want to be a pastry chef. Does Aka-chin want some pocky?”

“No thank you, Murasakibara,” Akashi said, sensing that their captain was becoming irritated. She noticed Aomine peering at her. “Is there a reason you’re staring at me so intently, Aomine?”

“Dai-chan,” Momoi spoke hostilely. “Don’t be a pervert!”

Nijimura gave Aomine a perilous grin that dripped with unspoken threats. “Would you like to have another talk, Ao-min-e?”

“N-No, captain, I’m good,” Aomine stammered, averting his eyes to the far right. His eyes widened then, as he spotted a familiar head weaving through the crowds. “Oi! It’s Midorima!”

“Where?” Momoi questioned, head whipping around so fast one had to wonder how she didn’t get whiplash. “I don’t see him!”

“I see him!” Kise said, blinking at what the boy wore. “He – He…”

“He what?” Nijimura asked.

Kise was silent for a minute before he said, “Midorimacchi cleans up nice.”

At that, the group observed the shooting guard who wore tasteful casual clothing for the occasion – black slacks, a white button-down dress shirt, and polished shoes. Akashi hummed as she observed her teammate, seeing that other females in the park were staring at the boy. The group also noticed what Midorima was holding in his hand – a small bundle of different flowers.

“Midorin is such a gentleman!” Momoi squealed, temporarily forgetting who it was that Midorima was going out with that day. “It’s so sweet of him to bring flowers on his date!”

“But…” Kise said, looking around frantically, “Where is Kurokocchi?”

“There’s a girl with Midorima,” Aomine pointed out, narrowing his eyes. “The chick looks familiar, to be honest.”

The group peered at Midorima and the mysterious girl. The girl was short – possibly shorter than Akashi – and wore a dark blue dress that fell to her knees. There was a black sash wrapped around her tiny waist, tying at the black with a neat bow. Her sky blue hair was pulled in a side French braid and, from what the group could see, the girl wore no make-up except for lip gloss.

“She’s so pretty,” Momoi whispered.

“Like a doll,” Kise agreed.

Aomine blinked, tilted his head to the side, and said, in his normal way, “I think she and Akashi are the same size.”

This time, there was no lucky item for Akashi to chuck. However, there was an overprotective Nijimura – whose aura was darkening by the second – and an unpredictably giant in her reach. Momoi, however, took care of the problem by threatening, “One more comment about chest sizes and I. Will. Burn. Every. Copy. Of. Your. Magazines.”

Aomine blanched. “Y-Y-You don’t have the guts, Satsuki!”

Both Akashi and Momoi smiled saccharinely and said, “Try us, _Aho_ mine.”

Nijimura didn’t think that was punishment enough and said, “Your training menu has been doubled.”

Aomine opened his mouth to splutter a complain but it was drowned out by Kise’s, “Look! He gave the girl the flowers! Eh? Isn’t that supposed to be for Kurokocchi?”

“They’re talking,” Momoi said, “We must get closer to hear!”

With determination in their veins, the group shuffled forth as stealthily as they possibly could. Akashi trailed after them with a sedate pace, amusement constant in her orbs, as she saw them drawing attention to themselves – Momoi and Kise indefinitely. They split and chose hiding places close enough to eavesdrop without looking as though they were eavesdropping. Akashi sat herself on a park bench close to Midorima but not too close to attract attention – unlike Momoi and Kise whom had chosen a bush to hide behind.

Akashi rubbed her forehead, laughing quietly to herself. _My teammates are a riot,_ she thought to herself, taking out her phone to look busy.

Midorima had, indeed, given the unknown girl the flowers with a blush sprawling over his cheeks. Midorima cleared his throat, “Thank you for helping me today.”

“No problem, Midorima-kun,” came a familiar monotonous voice. The girl blinked her impassive eyes at Midorima and said, “Thank you for the flowers. It was highly generous of you.”

“N-No problem,” Midorima muttered. “I felt it was the proper thing to do, after all.”

Kise’s eyes widened as he whispered to Momoi, “Why is Kurokocchi dressed as a girl?”

Aomine was gawking, Murasakibara ate a bag of chips with a confused air, Nijimura’s face was increasing with its’ darkness, and Akashi was getting more amused by the minute. She could always count on them to bring her ceaseless entertainment.

“I have a question, Kuroko,” Midorima said, fixing his classes, and fidgeting with his sleeves. “Why are you dressed as a girl?”

Kuroko blinked and replied, “That is because I _am_ a girl, Midorima-kun.”

Momoi’s jaw dropped. “Tetsu-kun is Tetsu- _chan_!?”

“K-K-Kurokocchi.”

“Kuro-chin is a girl?” Murasakibara mumbled to himself through a mouthful. He turned to Akashi. “Aka-chin, should I crush Mido-chin too?”

“Not yet,” came the silky response. “Midorima hasn’t tried anything yet.”

Murasakibara went back to his chips.

Nijimura growled threateningly from where he hid (he was crouching behind a tree with Aomine). “That green-haired brat better not do anything!”

Midorima stared. “I apologize – but – are you telling me that – that –?”

“That I am a female, yes,” Kuroko said, looking up at Midorima with concern. “I have always been a female, Midorima-kun.”

“But…basketball…” Midorima said, grasping for words.

“There is no law that a girl cannot be on the boys’ basketball team,” Kuroko explained. “Akashi-chan and I both have permission from the Board of Governors, the coach, and the principal to be able to play on the team as long as we continue winning games. Winning is everything, after all, and Teikō doesn’t have a girls’ basketball team due to lack of interest.”

“W-Who else knows?” Midorima asked. “Aomine? Momoi?”

Kuroko shook her head. “Besides Akashi-chan, only Nijimura-senpai and Haizaki-kun.”

Midorima narrowed his eyes. “Why does Haizaki know?”

“Haizaki-kun and I are in the same class,” Kuroko said. “So it is obvious that he would know my true gender.”

At that, unable to hear anymore, Kise launched to his feet, wailing, “Kurokocchi! Why didn’t you tell me?!?”


	2. [Two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket | The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays. It belongs to its’ mangaka, Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. There will be no particular order to these one-shots, especially in regards to canon timeline. I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Send in prompts!

**[1]: Of Seirin, Rakuzan, and a Tsundere**

Kuroko blinked at herself in the mirror of the girl’s locker room. Her hair was down and she wore a barrette to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a rather cute summer dress – the skirt was a mint green with white polka dots, there was a brown belt around her waist that tied into a bow at the front, and the shirt was white but had a lace covering – and it was hand-picked by Akashi the day earlier.

The only downside to this was that it was a Saturday – and she had to get changed during practice. Kuroko really disliked missing practice but she had made these plans before Aida scheduled another practice for testing out a new training regimen she came up with. Kuroko walked out of the locker rooms and entered the gym. Of course, practice was continuing so she didn’t expect anyone to notice her.

She drifted towards Aida. “Coach,” she said. “I apologize, but I must leave practice early.”

Aida shrieked from surprise, whirling around to face the phantom player, and her mouth dropped in surprise at seeing what Kuroko wore. “K-Kuroko,” she stammered. “W-What are you – where are you – you’re going on a date?!?”

The coach’s shriek drew attention from the rest of the team, who all froze in various states of shock and disbelief.

“Kuroko,” Furihata spoke up. “Are you and Midorima going out on another date?”

This caused other members to whip their heads around to face the brunet, who stepped back in surprise from all of the attention.

“What do you mean date?!” Kagami spluttered. “Wait – Kuroko’s a girl!?!”

Aida blinked at the team. “Wait, none of you knew this?”

Various “No’s!” rang around the gym. 

“To answer your question, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko spoke up. “I am going out on a date with Midorima but he insists it’s a simple outing between friends.”

Furihata rolled his eyes. “He is such a tsundere.”

Kuroko hummed, neither disagreeing or agreeing with the statement.

“Honestly,” Aida sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “No one except for me and Furihata knew that Kuroko-kun was Kuroko- _chan_?”

Heads were shaken but Kiyoshi quipped, “I was suspicious since Kuroko does have that androgynous look to him – er, _her_ – and sometimes she smells like flowers. But I figured it wasn’t my business and that she’d tell us when she was ready.”

Mitobe raised his hand. Koganei shrieked, “Wait – you knew, Mitobe!?!”

Mitobe nodded and raised an eyebrow.

Koganei sighed, “Right. I forgot.”

Aida’s eye twitched. “What are you droning on about, Koganei?”

“Oh, Mitobe has a lot of female members in his family,” Koganei explained, “So he knew that Kuroko was a girl ever since the first day of practice back in April.”

“And you never thought to say anything?” Hyūga said, an irritated look in his orbs. 

Mitobe shrugged and Koganei translated, “Mitobe says that it was Kuroko’s secret regardless.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kagami piped, a lost look sprawled over his face. “Do you – do you not trust me?”

Kuroko blinked. “It is not that I don’t trust you, Kagami-kun. As a matter of fact, I do trust you. However, people – most notably boys – get weird whenever I show my true gender, and I also didn’t want any bad rumors to circulate about our team because of it. The Principal agreed to keep quiet about my true gender but Aida-senpai had to be told of it – which was fine with me.” Kuroko bowed respectfully and apologized, “I apologize for deceiving you.”

“That’s fine, Kuroko,” Kiyoshi said cheerfully. “Say, you’re going on a date, ne?”

“Yes,” Kuroko replied.

“With who, again?” Hyūga asked.

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko answered. “According to him, being around an Aquarius is his lucky item as proposed by Oha-Asa.”

Kagami twitched. “And you believe that green-haired bastard?”

Aida threw a water bottle at Kagami’s head and yelled, “Language, Bakagami!”

“So, do you mind if I leave early, Coach?” Kuroko asked the temperamental second year. “I will double my training menu for this selfish request.”

Aida waved her hand. “You don’t need to do that, Kuroko-chan. You’re free to go, okay? Just be careful. I know that you’ve known Midorima for a long time but teenage boys can be serious perverts.”

“I know,” Kuroko deadpanned. “I have known Aomine-kun for four years, after all.”

“Are you and Midorima?” Kagami started. There was an odd flush around his cheeks, though it was too light to be categorized as a blush. “I mean, are you…?”

Kuroko blinked. “Are we what?”

Tsuchida decided to help out the flustered first year. “I think Kagami-kun means: are you and Midorima dating?”

The phantom tilted her head to the side in thought and said, “I do not know. I haven’t really thought about it or asked Midorima-kun his opinion about the merits of a relationship.”

“Do you want to be in a relationship with someone as – well – weird as him?” asked Fukuda.

Steel spilled into Kuroko’s voice as she said, “There is nothing _weird_ about Midorima-kun.”

“He religiously follows that horoscope thing,” Izuki pointed out but shrugged afterwards. “Then again, I can’t judge. I’m the same way with my puns.”

Kawahara gave Kuroko a warm smile and asked, “Where’s he taking you?”

“We were going to go to this new bookstore,” Kuroko said. “And then we’d take a walk around the park – I think he planned for us to have a picnic.”

Aida couldn’t help herself. “That’s such an adorable idea for a date!” she squealed. The hearts in her eyes were similar to that of Momoi’s whenever the manager got too into something.

“Oh?” Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. “What bookstore?”

“I’m curious, too,” Kagami said.

Flatly, Kuroko said, “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t ruin my date.”

“Don’t worry, Kuroko-chan,” Aida promised. “We won’t ruin anything. These boys still have practice to finish. But I’ll be worrying so won’t you put me at ease and tell me where you’re going with him?”

“We wouldn’t want the carrot to take advantage of you,” Hyūga muttered underneath his breath.

Kuroko peered at her coach, searching for any deception, before nodding. She whispered the addresses in Aida’s ear but also made the girl pinky-promise that there would be no spying. Aida happily locked pinkies with the blunette and wished her farewell. The gym fell silent as they watched Kuroko sling a small purse over her shoulder and walk out of the gym doors. Kagami took a step forward, mouth opening to speak, but Aida held a hand up to pause him. The sharp look on her face made Kagami falter. Once Kuroko had left and was out of hearing distance, the basketball team whirled on their coach.

“What was that about?” Hyūga scowled. “We’re seriously not going to follow them?”

“Oh, who said we weren’t?” Aida said, a wickedly sharp grin on her lips. “Get ready boys – we’re going spying!”

Furihata, whom was looking down at his cell, looked up and said, sheepishly, “Um, coach? May I leave practice early? Something came up with my family and I’m needed.”

Aida blinked at the point guard who had looked Akashi Seijūrō in the eye before nodding, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

“We’ll tell you all about Kuroko’s date tomorrow!” Kawahara promised.

* * *

Back in Kyoto, a certain redhead was currently, mentally, cursing herself out for the atrocious haircut she’d done during the Winter Cup. _Stupid Bokushi,_ Akashi thought to herself as she peered at her reflection, _you had to chop it off yourself? Have you not heard of a hair salon? Honestly_. Her hair wasn’t complying to her wishes and she wasn’t going to let hair get the best of her! Although it was a Saturday, she’d decided against having practice, thinking that the basketball club – especially the regulars – deserved a break. Her shoulders slumped before she straightened herself out. Slumping wasn’t proper but – why’d she allow her father to set up this blind date again?

“Oh, right,” Akashi murmured. “It was ‘ _for the company’_.”

Akashi observed herself fully. She wore a midnight blue dinner dress that fell to her ankles. It had a modest, sequined neckline but it was strapless. She had a shawl, wedges, and a limited amount of makeup on but there was only one misdemeanor – her hair. With an idea popping into her mind, Akashi grabbed her brush, some barrettes, and left her room in search of her teammates. She knew they’d be hanging around in the club room designated for regulars so she made her way there, ignoring the stares on her person as she moved as gracefully as an Empress. As she approached the club room, she heard the muffled exclamations from Hayama and smiled to herself.

She opened the club door, stepped inside, and said, “Mibuchi-senpai, do you mind helping me with my hair?”

Movement from the Crownless Generals – and one phantom – ceased. Said phantom raised an eyebrow at her dress and inquired, “Has your father procured another blind date for you?”

With a small scowl on her lips, Akashi nodded. “Yes, he did. However, I am having trouble with my hair. Do any of you have experience?”

“I do,” Mibuchi Reo said, rising from his seat with a shell-shocked look on his face. “But – Sei-chan – since when were you a girl?”

“Since I was born,” Akashi spoke dryly, remembering a certain bluenette and green-haired male on a Saturday outing. Her lips twitched at the memory of the failure that was Teikō basketball team when it came to stalking dates. “So, you can help me?”

“Of course,” Mibuchi said and ushered her into a chair.

Hayama peered at her. “Wow, Sei-chan – you look beautiful.”

Akashi smiled. “Thank you, Hayama-senpai.”

Hayama shuddered and wailed, “It’s so weird hearing you call me senpai! Call me Kotaro again!”

Nebuya looked at Mayuzumi. “How did you know Akashi was a girl, Mayuzumi-senpai?”

Mayuzumi looked up from his light novel and explained, “I was recruited on the rooftop during lunch. Obviously, I saw her in her uniform but all of you referred to her as a male so I kept quiet thinking she wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, working on Akashi’s hair. “Why’d you keep it a secret?”

Akashi looked down at her lap. “I – I didn’t want you guys to think lowly of me. Even now, there are whispers that I used my feminine wiles to be able to become the youngest captain of the basketball team. I figured that if you were kept ignorant of my true gender then you wouldn’t be affected by those rumors.”

A dark look crossed over Hayama’s face as he murmured, “So _that’s_ what that little bastard meant earlier.”

Akashi gave him a questioning look but Hayama shook his head. “It’s nothing, Sei-chan, I just have a proper reason to go punch out someone’s lights!”

“All done!” Mibuchi said, looking pleased. “There! I’ve managed to make it look like you’ve pinned your bangs to the top of your head.”

“Who’re you going out with, again?” Nebuya questioned once he swallowed his snack. He reached for another ramen cup.

“I don’t know,” Akashi said. “It was arranged by my father on Wednesday.”

“You don’t even know this kid’s name?!” Hayama gaped. “What if it’s an old man?”

“Then it is,” Akashi said, blinking. “The reason for these dates is so that I can secure myself a suitable boyfriend to get some experience in the dating field before I graduate.”

“You’re only a first-year! You’re fourteen – you shouldn’t be thinking about dating!” Hayama yelped.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “You do understand you’re speaking to an Heiress, yes? There will be questions if I’m not seeing someone romantically in public.”

“I hope it won’t be another pervert like last time,” Mayuzumi spoke from his little corner on the couch.

“Pervert?!” Hayama yelled.

“Last time?” Nebuya said, raising an eyebrow.

“That was an amusing sight to see,” Mayuzumi said, “Especially when Akashi threatened to castrate him with a butter knife if he didn’t remember what the hell propriety and respect meant.”

“It was nothing,” Akashi said, standing. “I simply have no time nor patience for hormonal teens. Thank you, Mibuchi-senpai, for helping me. I appreciate it. I’ll take my leave now, then.”

With that being said, Akashi made her way out of the club room with a grace that truly befit an Empress. There was a car waiting for her outside of the school gates and her hair had caused her to be a little behind schedule. No matter – Akashi Seijūrō was never late, after all.

 


	3. [Three]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket | The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays. It belongs to its’ mangaka, Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. There will be no particular order to these one-shots, especially in regards to canon timeline. I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy!

**[1]: Of Confessions and Platonic Loves**

Kuroko blinked, staring down at her desk. Although the rest of the basketball team was recently aware of the fact that she was a female, the rest of the student body knew of her true gender since day one. No one at Seirin thought it weird that she was on the basketball team – there were two girls on the boys’ baseball team, another girl was on the lacrosse team, and she thinks there were three on the volleyball team as well – and she knew that the female population of Seirin supported her throughout the Inter-High and Winter Cup, those in her class especially.

“Ooh, Kuroko-chan,” squealed one of the girls in her class. Sakamoto Miyako, was her name. “You’ve a love letter! Open it! Open it!”

“What does it say?” asked another girl.

“Who is it from?” someone else questioned – it was a boy. Kuroko didn’t remember his name.

It was odd, being noticed by her classmates. They seemed to have gotten used to her presence after the third shock during the first week of school. They’d seemed to have grown closer with one another and Kuroko was glad to say that she actually had female friends that weren’t Akashi, Aida, or Momoi. The boys, ironically, thought themselves to be older brother figures to Kuroko once everyone found out she was an only child and was left alone quite often.

Silently, as tension rose in 1-A, Kuroko opened the love letter and read the confession. Girls crowded around her, reading the well-written words as well. The confession was wrapped in sophisticated poetry. At least the boy didn’t go on and on about how pretty she was. He spoke of the reasons _why_ he fell in love with her – her low presence, her monotone voice, the way she braved the basketball world, the way she could “tame” Kagami Taiga with a simple fling from her wrist band.

“Are you going to see him?” Sakamoto inquired. “It says that he wants to see you after school.”

Kuroko blinked, weighing her options. She supposes that she could let the male down gently – there was only one boy she loved, even after all these years, even after that horrible third year. “I’ll go,” Kuroko declared. “Just to hear him out, I suppose.”

“Are you going to date him?” Takada Natsumi asked.

“No,” Kuroko said, shaking her head. There was a small smile on her lips. “He isn’t the one I love, after all.”

It brought about another tirade of overprotective male classmates and the inquisition via female classmates. Kuroko smiled throughout it all, once again satisfied that she had chosen such a wonderful school. Teikō had years to grow before it reached the level that Seirin was occupying. A flash from the corner of her eye caught her attention – it was the tall stature of Mitobe. Kuroko blinked as she saw the male rush down the corridor. She hid another smile – looks like she’ll have guests accompany her to the confession.

Kise had once asked her, during their second year, _“Do you love me, Kurokocchi?”_

Kuroko remembers giving him a mysterious smile in response. Momoi asked her the same question as well, and Aomine told her that so long as her preferred boyfriend wasn’t harming her, he didn’t care who she loved (he was lying, of course, since whenever she received love letters or confessions he’d be hovering around like an overprotective older brother with Momoi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles – the same happened for Akashi, too) but no one, not even Akashi, knew who Kuroko’s first love was.

It was a secret she’d love to keep close to her heart.

Her phone buzzed from a text. Her eyes widened as she drunk in Haizaki’s formatted words before she forwarded the message to Akashi – someone very important to them was coming home, after two long, dragging years.

 _I see,_ Akashi texted back. _This is interesting – I wonder what school he’ll chose. Anyway, is anything interesting happening at Seirin?_

 _I got a love letter,_ Kuroko thumbed back.

 _Fascinating,_ came the dry text. Kuroko swallowed a laugh. Her classmates were still creating chaos around her. _I take it, your basketball buddies are going to stalk you?_

 _It’s only natural, of course,_ Kuroko said. _Any love interests on your end?_

 _It’s annoying ever since Bokushi left,_ Akashi replied. _I’ve been getting love declarations left and right since I seem more “approachable”. Honestly. Don’t people have better things to do?_

_Apparently not, Akashi-chan._

The reply took a while. By the time Akashi responded, lunch had ended. _Call me Sei-chan, like you used to,_ she texted.

Kuroko hid a smile. _Then it is only fair for Sei-chan to call me Tet-chan._

_I’d be honored to._

Even though everything fell in shambles during their third year of middle school, Kuroko and Akashi had the sense to not mix their private life with their basketball life. Unless they knew it wouldn’t bring about harsh memories, basketball was rarely mentioned around the two. Although some would say that Aomine or Kagami was Kuroko’s best friend, she’d have to deny that – it was Akashi that was her best friend.  

The rest of the day whirled by. There was no basketball practice so Kuroko made her way to the designated area – the courtyard next to the schools’ garden. She was highly aware of the fact that her basketball team was following her like ducklings – like they’d done when she’d gone on that date with Midorima a while ago.

Her teammates, both in the present and the past, needed serious help when it came to espionage. The world would be in danger if any of them chose that career path.

She didn’t recognize the boy that sent her the letter. He had average features – dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin. Maybe, if she wasn’t already in love, she’d see him in a better light. But he wasn’t the boy she wanted so she plastered on a polite, saccharine smile as she approached him.

“You came,” the boy said, relief evident in his voice. “I thought you’d think it a joke.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kuroko said, still smiling. “However, I must – decline your offer for a date.”

The boys’ face began to crumble. Kuroko resisted a sigh. “Why?”

Kuroko let her gaze drift as she replied, softly, “Because you aren’t the one I love.” She bowed respectfully and said, “I apologize for hurting you but I’m afraid this is a rejection.”

She whirled around and walked towards the entrance of her school. She didn’t want to stick around if the boy turned violent. Before she could make her way out of the courtyard, however, the boy grabbed her wrist. She turned, blinking her blue eyes at him. He was trembling – which wasn’t a good sign. People do odd things when desperate, especially when it comes to love.

“Can you give me a chance?” he asked.

His grip was beginning to hurt.

Kuroko didn’t have time for this – it was a rare day that she didn’t have practice and she was going shopping with Momoi, and Kise and Aomine since they’d inevitably drag themselves along for the trip. She didn’t want to explain to them why she was running late. “Please let me go,” Kuroko said calmly. “I have plans after—,”

“Just one chance!” the boy cut her off. “One date!”

Kuroko resisted gritting her teeth and carefully made her face blank and her eyes void. What was the advice her mother gave her to getting out of a grip on her wrist? Lean her arm strength against the thumb? Or was it a, “Just go for the jewels, Tet-chan!” she was seriously considering the latter if he wasn’t going to let her go. She could use her misdirection but the students of Seirin were getting used to her presence, especially since she and her team had thrown Rakuzan off their pedestal.

She opened her mouth to speak but a shriek from behind her cut her off.

“Oi! You piece of shit!” Her saving grace was – surprisingly – Aomine Daiki. “Let her go!”

She blinked as Aomine approached them with a long, thundering gait that promised death. “The hell do you think you’re doing?” Aomine said, breathing fire as he violently shoved the boy away from Kuroko. She still didn’t know who the hell this boy was.

“Is Kurokocchi okay?!” wailed Kise as he moved with a surprising speed. Momoi was following from behind, fire in her orbs as she yelled, “Tetsu-chan!”

Kuroko blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Tetsu-chan was taking too long to respond so we came here,” Momoi replied breathlessly. She narrowed her eyes at the cowering boy. “Who is this?”

“A boy who confessed to me earlier,” Kuroko replied.

Momoi raked her eyes over his physique before sniffing disdainfully. “He’s weak. It’s pitiful.”

“It’s a good thing Akashicchi told us about this,” Kise said, putting distance between Kuroko and the boy-whose-name-she-still-didn’t-know. “You could’ve been hurt!”

“Baka!” yelled Aida as she made her presence known. “Like we would’ve allowed anything to happen.”

“B-Cup-san!” Momoi greeted.

Aida twitched, face darkening.

Kiyoshi stepped in with a lazy smile on his lips. “Now, now, there’s no need for any fighting. Nothing happened – all of us would’ve protected Kuroko-chan.” The Crownless General loomed over the unnamed boy. “However, you’d do well to steer clear from Kuroko-chan, yes?”

The boy gulped but nodded. His eyes landed on the Kise and he asked, “Is that him?”

“Him, who?” Kuroko questioned, knowing what he said was aimed at her.

“Is the blond the boy you love?” the boy asked.

Everyone, except for Kuroko, froze. Kuroko blinked. She wasn’t in love with Kise Ryōta – she loved him, yes, but not in the romantic sense. The model was a like an older, albeit annoying, brother. She had to say something, though, in order to get this boy off her back.

“Yes,” Kuroko said.

Her teammates and ex-teammates seemed to freeze even more.

“K-Kurokocchi…” Kise murmured.

The boy sighed, shoulders slumping. “Well, I can’t compete with the likes of him.”

“No,” Kuroko said bluntly. “You really, really can’t.”

“I guess this is goodbye, then?” the boy said sadly.

Kuroko hummed as Aomine growled, “Get lost.”

Once the boy was out of sight – and hearing range – everyone turned to Kuroko, who blinked innocently at them. “What?” she said.

“You’re in love with me?” Kise asked.

“No,” Kuroko said, unknowingly causing an arrow to pierce inside of Kise, who looked as though he were struck.

“Eh?” came the collective responses from those around her. “What do you mean no?!”

“I’m not in love with Kise,” Kuroko said. “I do love him, however, it is more platonic. I love him like an older brother, not as a romantic partner.

“But you do love someone in that way?” Aomine said, peering at her inquisitively. “Who is it?”

Kuroko gave a mysterious smile, one much similar to whenever one of the boys in the Generation of Miracles asked _do you love me_ or _do you think you could love me_? And she said, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, anyone? Do you want to see another character have a genderbend? Please give me ideas!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don’t forget to send in prompts of what you’d like to read! I’ll be doing this based on one-shots and my own ideas. This is mostly for me to relieve stress and writers’ block. Thanks for reading!


End file.
